


Minty Chapstick

by Iambutterflyaffected



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kiss Drabble, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, if they run away together, they live in an rv now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambutterflyaffected/pseuds/Iambutterflyaffected
Summary: She’s not a thief, for she only takes what she knows belongs to her.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 29





	Minty Chapstick

Chloe kisses her in the same guilt-free conscience of stealing money from a handicapped fund or breaking into an RV with good intentions. **  
**

She’s not a _thief_ , for she _only_ takes what she _knows_ belongs to her. The handicapped fund money? that was for her _freedom_ ; The RV break in? that was for _Rachel._ Kissing Max in the middle of _their_ RV? Well that goes without saying. 

It’s clear as a crystal in how she wraps her hand on the curve of Max’s hips, squeezing almost _too_ tightly, but knowing the difference between passion and losing control.

But then Max does that _cute_ thing where she sighs and clamps onto the back of Chloe’s neck with clammy, naturally-cold hands, and presses light-hearted butterfly-like kisses on Chloe’s lips in patterns and then Chloe’s patience wears thin.

 _Fuck it_ is what she tells herself before curling her fingers tighter until she can fully memorize just how _deep_ her hip curve is ; drawing a whimper out of Max that is so desperate to escape, and yet still so tame.

‘’Sorry’’ Chloe barely murmurs against Max's lips, but she isn’t really sorry. And Max doesn’t want her to be sorry.  
  


She craves desperately to delve deep into her relentless curiosity that only Chloe provides. Max never even considered herself someone that could be loved, and yet here Chloe is--proving to her that she’s wrong.

Max wants to know _why_ and _how her of all people_ could be lucky enough to kiss Chloe Price--and like this ; it’s what causes her to break out in goosebumps within a matter of seconds as she strains her tiptoes to capture Chloe’s lips in full rhythm.

That’s when Chloe uses this opportunity to bring her hands down to Max’s thighs and pinches to get a better grip so she can swing her leg over and around her hip, covering herself in her own chills when she hears a quiet moan, making her smile against the chill of peppermint chapstick, pressing her lip ring farther into the flesh making it cooler. She used to hate peppermint, until now, apparently. 

The smile that Chloe wears, causing Max to accidentally bump her lips against Chloe’s teeth--making the two girls laugh in unison, is what ultimately sweeps Max up into a whirlwind of satisfaction. It’s funny how a simple gesture can trigger such safety.

But that’s just how they roll.


End file.
